Inasmuch as a healthy sexual relationship is vital to most marriages and to physical personal relationships, there has through the course of time been a great deal of interest in the area of sexual compatibility devices. Many devices have been created to either heighten couples' sexual pleasure or to aid in overcoming problems of impotency.
Due to the physiology involved, nearly all such devices are constructed so as to fit around the male's penis. In order to remain in place during the sexual act, the device must fit snugly on the male member. However, one simple fact of life is that not all male sexual organs are the same size. But due to the psychological implications inherent in size of sex organ, no prior art sexual aid devices are constructed to fit men of differing sizes. Because of this limitation, the prior art devices have not been commercial successes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sexual aid device that accommodates sexual organs of different sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is variable in the extent of penetration of the woman.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a modular device that can be assembled according to the preference of the user.